Rameses' Problem
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Moses leaves Rameses alone with his girlfriend Hazel while he visits Tuya. The only problem? Rameses has a huge crush on Hazel.
1. The Request

Disclaimer- Don't own Poe , Moses, or Ramses. I only own my OC, hazel. Modern day fic where moses goes to a store across town and leaves his sleepy girlfriend Hazel alone with Ramses. Forgive me for any errors. Ages: Rameses-22 Moses-20 Hazel- 19. First story, still getting used to the format and stuff :)

"Aw Crap," said Moses as he was looking at his phone. "What?" Asked Rameses. "Mom just texted, and she needs help moving her old couch onto the street." Rameses just gave him a look and continued to scroll down on His phone. After a couple of seconds, Rameses looked up to find Moses looking at him with a smirk. Rameses didn't understand at first, but he then caught on. "You best get moving, Rameses. Mom needs you." Moses said with a playful smile. This greatly annoyed Rameses, because he finally had time to rest for once. "If she needed me, wouldn't she have texted my phone? Besides, we don't want to send the wrong person all the way across town." Moses looked down at his lap trying to find a good excuse, but before he could, Rameses spoke again. "Brother, you were always better at lifting things than me," This was obviously a lie, because Rameses had a more muscular build than his brother. Before Moses could retort, his sleeping girlfriend Hazel stirred on the couch with a moan, which caused Rameses to crack up. When he finished, he looked at Moses again. "Anyway, who knows, mom might pay or give you some of her pie," This made Moses think. His mother did make amazing pies, but he still wasn't convinced. Rameses had one last shot. "Poor mom. What if she got hurt trying to move the couch?" Rameses said with sympathy. "It could be avoided if only you would only do as she asked." With that, Moses got up and went to his room to get dressed. He couldn't bear the thought of Tuya getting hurt if he could stop it. Since his father Seti was out of town on business, Tuya had been lonely. Moses and Rameses tried to visit as much as possible. "You are lucky I have sympathy for mother's wishes." Moses stormed out. Rameses got a cocky smirk on his face. Then his eyes turned to Hazel. She was truly beautiful. She had radiant brown skin with long black hair that reached her waist. She was thin, but she had curves and abs. Her eyes were almost as black as her hair, and her face was perfect. Rameses felt funny around her. A shocking thought reached him. 'What if I have a crush on my brother's girlfriend?' 'No. I'm just crazy is all.' 10 minutes passed, and Moses came back with some clean clothes on. "I'll be back in about 3 hours." "Three hours?" Said Rameses. "That should take an hour, at the least." "I might stop by a couple stores. Do you want anything?" " No, you should ask Hazel though." Moses looked at Hazel and smiled. She was knocked out from the party earlier today. "No, I'll let her sleep. I guess she learned her tolerance for parties." Moses' phone began to ring. "Mom? I'm on the way. Yes. And you're **sure** that you don't want Rameses to help you instead? Alright. **Alright**! No need to yell. I'm leaving now. Hold on." He put the phone on hold. " I will be back soon.. **Whoo!** it's freezing out here." This caused Rameses to laugh as he handed his brother a jacket. Moses ran back to kiss Hazel goodbye. Rameses watched. He put on a smile, but something deep inside of him felt... jealous? Moses told Rameses goodbye and ran out the door to his car. It would be dark by the time he returned because the sun was already setting. Rameses asked God for his brother's safe returned and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back, mom. Yes, I'm in the car." After a very long conversation with Tuya as she asked about his day, Moses sighed. He wanted to help his mother, but he was also very tired. He stopped to get some coffee to help him stay awake, and kept driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rameses closed the door contently, knowing that he would get to rest. When he did, Hazel woke up. "hey Rameses," said Hazel. Rameses turned around. "Uh, Hi...Hazel." "What, did you forget my name or something?" Hazel joked, stretching. "No, uh... You just... startled me is all." Hazel layed back down and crossed her arms behind her head with a smirk. "I hope I didn't give you a heart attack," She started to laugh. "Well, i'm going to work out. Brb." Hazel got up to go get her weights. "Uh, Alright. I'm going to take a shower," said Rameses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I think Rameses has a crush on me. It's pretty fun to mess around with him about it. For instance. I will sometimes let my abs show or moan in my sleep, and it drives him nuts. I don't really know for sure, so I have a plan to find out. While Rameses is in the shower, I will put on my sports bra and shorts and pretend to sleep on the couch. Then I will see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I arrived at my parents house, I took in a deep breath. Whenever my father isn't home, my mother becomes... clingy to me and Rameses. I knocked on the door. It was taking mom forever, so I turned around to look. It was almost dark out, and the large fountain came alive with color. It should be frozen, because it is January. I didn't even hear my mother open the door. "Moses!" she shouted. I jumped. She took me up in a large hug.'oh boy', I thought as I walked in the large house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I had already had a shower for the day, but I got in again so I wouldn't be able to stare at Hazel for the whole time. She was truly beautiful, and I was lucky to spend three hours with her. I got in the shower, but I just stood there thinking under the hot water. About Moses moving mom's couch, Dad on his business trip, Hazel working out... "Gah!" I shouted quietly, trying to push Hazel out of my mind. After about 20 minutes of standing and not bathing, I got out. I dried off and put on some new clothes. 'I can't like Hazel. Next time I see her, im going to imagine she has a dogs face. It might seem crazy, but It just might work...'

But as Rameses walked out of the bathroom and looked over to the couch, his jaw dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses' Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Mom, don't scare me like that!" "sorry Moses, I've been home alone all day, and it was so good to see you again." She let go of me. "Come have a seat, lets talk!" "What about the couch?" I asked. "Oh, uh, I, you see..." She broke down into tears. "Oh, I'm sorry Moses!" she flung herself onto me. "I needed company! I hate it when your father leaves, and since you moved out, things have only gottten worse! How about you and your girlfriend Hazel move in with your father and I?" As I was returning her hug, I lost my train of thought. "uh, we can't." "Why not?" she asked me with her big doe eyes, which were sad and persistent at the same time. "uh, because, uh, err..." I didn't want to explain why to my mother. "Oh, I understand!" "You do? I asked. "Yes, you need your private time with Hazel." This embarrassed me beyond belief. "No No No! That's not it! it's just that..." She cut me off. "...is Hazel pregnant?" This couldn't get more embarrasing. "No! I didn't say that!" "Why are you so red, Moses? Do you have a fever? Come inside. I'm going to show you all the pretty flowers I planted in the garden!" Moses mentally sighed and walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

When I walked out of the bathroom, my mind shut down. Hazel was on the couch, in nothing more than a sports bra and shorts. She was asleep again, laid flat on her back, one leg arched, one hand behind her head. I stared for what felt like 10 minutes. Then, I caught onto reason and took my clothes into the laundry room. I took one last look at her, and then ran to my room and flopped onto the bed on my back with my face in my palms. "ugh," I groaned aloud. I wanted to see her again. I went back out. She was truly beautiful from the ground up. Her small feet. Her long legs. Her abs. Her hair. Her face. Other parts... I shook that thought from my head as my phone vibrated in the other room. It was Moses, who texted me.

"I may not be back as soon as I thought, got caught in a mom trap. If Hazel falls asleep on the couch, carry her up to the bed."

Rameses laughed as he realized that his mother didn't need her couch moved. But then he realized that Moses wanted him to carry Hazel to her bed. To her bed. To her bed. Carry Hazel. In his arms. **To her bed...**

He respected his brother's wishes. He walked over to Hazel as he would a sleeping baby. He slowly took her in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the heck is he doing? Oh, wait, maybe Moses asked him to carry me to bed. He always does that to me when I fall asleep on the couch. But wait... my bedroom is locked... and so is Moses, but the spare isn't... That's where Rameses sleeps when he's here! He must be tired from the day...Get, ready Rameses, the plot is about to thicken...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Moses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pretended to be interested as mom told me about how all the tomatoes died because of the cold. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I carried her as gently as possible, like I would a puppy. I reached her room, but it was locked. I started to panic, but then I realized, Moses' room! It was locked too. The spare was open, but it was where I was supposed to sleep! I opened the door to the huge bedroom and walked over to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

something was comforting about being in Rameses' arms... they were big and muscular, and warm. My heart belongs to Moses though. I still wanted to mess with Rameses, in good natured way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried to put Hazel down, but she wouldn't move. "Uh, Hazel?" "Yes?" "You, uh, gotta let go." "I want to stay in your arms, please." What? I thought. She then began to get a death grip on me. I tried as hard as I could to get her off without hurting her, but she was strong. I started to walk backwards and tripped, leaving me flat on my back on the ground with Hazel on top of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I fell on top of Rameses, and decided to mess with him even farther. He looked at me like a nevous child, and it was hilarious. I decided to go even further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses Pov

I couldn't think, breathe, or move. She stared into my eyes. I was beginning to feel hot. "Uh," was all I managed to say. It felt like I was trapped inside my own head. .

"Wow Rameses," she said "This is a wierd position. If I didn't know any better, I would think you enjoyed having me on top of you,"


	2. Tuya' Talk with Moses

POES: Wow. Super long last chapter, I know. I'm still getting used to the format. Without further adew, Start ch. 2! that rhymed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the whole 'tomato' thing, it was pretty clear that mom wanted me to stay. She took me into the living room and asked me to wait while she made some lasagna, even though I said I'm not hungry.

'Rameses probably thinks i'm dead,' I thought. I decided to text him. It was around 8.

'What's up'

I sent the text just as mom came back with the food.

"Here, honey! let me know if you wan't seconds!"

"I don't think I'll be able to finish firsts!" I joked. This made mom smile.

She took a seat and just looked at her hands for a while, which means she was thinking about something.

"It's okay, Moses," she said.

"Okay if what?"

"If Hazel is pregnant."

I almost choked on her should be world-famous lasagna.

"Mom I *cough* Already said she wasn't!"

"You don't know that, Moses! When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't tell your father until the second month!"

"Mom she-" I began to think. "Wait-Why did you wait so long?"

"I don't know," mom said "I was afraid of what your father would think. Even after all that time, he only found out because of a phone call from the doctor."

"Will-Will you tell me the story?"


	3. Embarasment is key

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Rameses looked as if he was a deer in the headlights. This made me want to laugh. I got up and then helped him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHY, Moses! Why would you leave me with her? She helped me up. I was still a bit stunned from the fall, so I didn't realized that I was staring at her chest.

"My eyes are way up here, Rammy." she said with a laugh.

"Ugh. Sorry, its just that...err..."

"I know, they are amazing." She said with a smirk

"Yes."

"What?" she said with a smug look.

"NOTHING! I didn't say anything."

I wanted to kick myself for saying that.

"Alright then, I'm pooped. I might take another nap."

"Okay" My throat was beginning to get dry.

"But first, I better put on some more clothes. Since your eyes can't resist these." she pointed to her chest.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I JUST...UGH..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I should probably stop messing with Rameses. I do have one last idea, though. He says that me being in a sports bra isn't the problem, we will see about that!

"Oh, that isn't it?" I asked with a smirk. "Then why don't I just take this off..." I wasn't really going to take off the bra, but why not mess with him a little further?

What Rameses did next was... Hilarious.

Rameses turned red as a rose, looked down at his waist area, and ran out of the room. Once he left, I cracked up. I then put on a shirt and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh that isn't it?" she asked me.

I wanted to say yes, but I knew better.

But before I could say a word, Hazel said

"Then why don't I just take this off?"

With that, she reached to the bra.

"If Hazel could have seen what was going on in my head, then she would never speak to me again. I ran out of the room to the bathroom and closed the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another conversation about **very** personal things with mom, she saw that it was getting late and I should go.

"Goodbye, Mom, I love you."

"Goodbye Mo-" She couldn't even finish before she broke down into tears.

"Mom? Whats wrong?" She was sobbing.

"I have to sleep alone in this big house tonight, your father doesn't come back for 1 more week!"

"I've got to go mom, but I'll spend the night with you tomorrow."

"O-Ok, honey. I understand that you have to go. Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, mom, love you," I noticed the neighbors outside as I was walking to the car.

"Moses!" she yelled from the door.

"Yes?"

"Don't use any protection tonight with Hazel. I want my grandchildren!"

" **MOM!** " The neighbors were giggling away.

As I was driving away, I couldn't help but notice the smirk on my mothers face. That woman could be very embarrasing, but I love her and wouldn't change anything about her for the world.


	4. The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that tedious drive, I had to admit- I felt bad about leaving mom alone. She seemed so far away. I walked into the door, happy that it was warm inside. I had already showered for the day, so decided to go straight to bed. When I walked in, I saw Rameses on the couch asleep, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Goodnight brother," I said to him.

When I went upstairs to bed, Hazel was already there. I kissed her goodnight, and said my prayers. I didn't even bother to take off my coat. I just flopped onto the bed and fell straight asleep, thinking about how much I love my family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
